


MakoHaru #4

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing in Stange Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs





	MakoHaru #4

Makoto yawned quietly as he flopped down in his bed. He’d had an exhausting morning and afternoon of final exams and all he wanted to do the moment he’d walked into his apartment was nap. 

He curled up rather quickly after tossing off his jeans and tshirt and was ready to drift off when Haru’s voice broke through the sleepy haze in his mind. 

“Did you pee?” 

Makoto blushed a bit and whined as he rubbed his face against the pillow. “I don’t need to go,” he said a bit stubbornly, simply wanting to rest. 

“You might wet the bed.” Haru lovingly kissed Makoto’s shoulder and the sleepy brunet sighed happily at the affection. 

“I’ll lie on a diaper?” 

It was a compromise and Haru nodded as he retrieved a diaper and opened it up. He easily managed to get Makoto to lift his hips and pulled his briefs down and off before he let Makoto settle. Haru pressed another kiss to Makoto’s body and a moment later, he was asleep. 

Makoto slept heavily and after nearly two hours, he awoke with a whimper. He rubbed his eye tiredly and pushed himself up only to find he’d wet the diaper while he’d rested. 

As quietly as he could, he pushed himself up and moved off of the bed. He disposed of the wet diaper, then headed into the bedroom to wash up. He wasn’t surprised to see Haru already there and soaking in the tub and he smiled softly. 

“How was your nap?” Haru asked softly. 

“It was nice. I needed it.” Makoto rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned before looking at Haru and blushing. “I needed the diaper.”

Haru smiled softly and nodded. “It’s alright. That’s what it’s for. Did the bed or anything get wet?”

Makoto shook his head quietly. “No.”

“That’s good,” he breathed, winking at Makoto as he relaxed in the bath. 

Makoto smiled lovingly at Haru and washed up before heading back to the bedroom where he pulled on a pair of briefs. He was incredibly relaxed and wanted nothing to curl up in bed, so he did just that and before he knew it, Makoto had dozed off once again. 

When he woke again, no more than thirty minutes had passed, but he knew immediately why he’d woken up. He needed to pee and he needed it immediately. 

Makoto whimpered and stood up as quickly as he could manage, pressing his thighs together and dancing from foot to foot. He slowly shuffled to the bathroom, feeling his urine moistening his hands as he released short, hot spurts, unable to stop himself. 

When he entered the bathroom, he bit his lip and whined at the sight of Haru as his boyfriend was just stepping out of the tub. 

“Haru,” he called, whimpering as his boyfriend turned his eyes to him. “I have to…mm.”

Realizing the other was close to wetting, Haru moved closer and turned Makoto to the nearby sink. Without a word, he gently pushed Makoto’s hands aside, pulled down his underwear, and guided his spraying penis to rest just over the rim of the sink, gently holding him. 

Makoto moaned softly as he relieved his full bladder, legs trembling as the sound of his urinating filled the bathroom. As he slowly came down from the high of unloading, he looked over his shoulder at Haru and blushed.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I couldn’t hold it.”

Haru looked up at Makoto, then gently kissed his shoulder. “It’s fine,” he whispered. “You just must’ve had too much to drink today.” Haru looked down at Makoto’s penis as he continued to pee and smiled. “Way too much.”

When Makoto finished, Haru lovingly kissed him and prepared a bath for him. He took his time bathing his lover and lavished him with kisses and affectionate touches, allowing Makoto to relax and relish the care he received. After his bath, Makoto happily allowed Haru to diaper him and the two companionably worked to together to prepare dinner. It was only after dinner when the two lied together on the couch that Makoto spoke. 

“Haru? My diaper’s wet.”


End file.
